1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a patient device having an antenna array with polarization diversity.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the medical technology sector, what are called patient devices are increasingly being used, which can be carried along by the patient and usually receive medical or technical data from an implant, such as a heart pacemaker of a patient, for example, at regular intervals, by way of a wireless data connection, and keep these data available for monitoring by the physician, or transmit them directly to a suitable device, for medical monitoring. Since electro-medical implants can only be replaced by means of an operation, and therefore are supposed to remain in the patient's body for multiple years, operated by a battery, the additional power consumption to be expended for such a telemetry function represents a critical factor in implementation. In order to minimize the transmission power to be expended for reliable data transmission, a particularly sensitive reception array in the patient device is desirable. The present invention therefore has the task of indicating a patient device that possesses a reception array having particularly great reception sensitivity.